sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 4
This is the 4th episode of Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon Plot After freeing Uncle Chuck & Beth Koopa, a mysterious Blue Piraka named "River Piraka" warned them about the dangers & is not afraid to fight back & protect her crystal mine. The Heroes found out that not only that she is a part of the Toa Okuma, but her & both robots found out that the villains we're mining crystals for power source. As they plan to stop them, it seems that Razor can't be too far behind. Ultra Sonic (The scene starts at Robotropolis) Robotnik's lair, a large ship flies by. Looking closer, in a large dome, Sonic and Sally Acorn are grunting, running down a corridor in the building. They stop at a panel in a wall. Sally: That's it. Section 2, module 14. grabs a handle on the panel and opens it, revealing a maintenance shaft. Sonic and Sally: Let's do it to it! share their secret handshake. Sonic then enters the shaft with Sally following behind him. Crawling through it, the shaft is filled with many wires and panels. Sonic and Sally barely fit in as they slowly go through it. Sonic stops. Sonic: Hold on, Sal looks back and finds a small hatch. He opens it and they look down to see GatorJill & Mecha Tech working at the roboticizer, reading from a paper. GatorJill: Maximum ferrite field, 95.7 percent roboticization factor. Mecha Tech: Good good, but it's gotta be 100%! It's still not enough! Keep going! look around at the various wires in the shaft. Sonic: Which one controls the old Robotocizer? takes one of the wires. Sally: First, we shut down the alarm. That should do it. pulls the wire apart. Sonic: Should? Sally: Well, he could have a back-up. Sonic: No prob, we can handle it. Sally: The difficult part will be getting into that Robotocizer’s software, so that we can deactivate it. Sonic: Come on, Sal. With my looks and your brains, we’re unstoppable. Sally: You're... Partly right. Sonic: Which part? Sally: Guess. Sonic: Huh, the incredible good looks part, right? Sally: You're dreaming again. pulls out a personal mirror from his backpack and checks his quills. Then checks the rest of his face, with Sally growing impatient. Sonic: That is not a dream, that is one hedgehog hunk. slap it out of his hand. Sally: Sonic, Will you get serious?! Sonic: Yo, I am serious. puts a chip into a control panel on the roof of the shaft. This sets off an alarm in Robotnik's control room. GatorMill & A.R.E.S. activates the screen on Robotnik's chair to contact Snively & Mecha Tech. Emperor GatorMill: GatorJill! The robotocizer is in sabotage mode! A.R.E.S.: Scan the area immediately! GatorJill: I'll check it. presses a button on the roboticizer control panel, activating a laser scanner that checks the area. He looks up at the maintenance shaft, and the open panel. Snively looks as his monitor shows a silhouette of Sonic and Sally, with alarms going off. Mecha Tech: Intruders... GatorJill: The hedgehog! (Contacting Swatbots & Gator Biters) Swatbots! Gator biters! Sector six red corridor! Mecha Tech: This means you too, Guard Bots! Swatbots, Gator Biters & Guard Bots stop and start running toward Sonic and Sally's location. Snively & Mecha Tech walks over to the roboticizer, keeping his eye on the open panel in the roof. Sally and Sonic are looking down on Mecha Tech. Mecha Tech: (looks up & notices Sonic & Sally in the roof) Hey! Sonic: Excuse me, is this where we catch the monorail for Knothole? Snivley: Go ahead and joke hedgehog, but this time we’ve got you! Sonic: What you’ve got Snively is a big, fat, zip-o! Snively: Guess again, rodent. What I have is your worthless hide. Mecha Tech: Alright your asking for it. Come out of there or we'll smoke you out! Tech Presses a button, Activates the fire extinguishers into the maintenance shaft. Sally coughs as it fills the area. They both crawl away as it covers the floor of the shaft. Sally: The fire extinguisher! Sonic: What, he can't take a joke? reach the end of the shaft, but it is blocked by a locked door. Sally pushes and Sonic hits it, eventually causing it to fall out of place. They look as the door falls to the outside, they are in a tall building, many floors up from the ground. Sonic: Hold tight, Sal! Woah! numerous laser blasts & ammo rockets hit near the duo. They gasp as they look up and see Swatbots & Guard Bots on the roof, firing down at their location. Sonic grabs Sally's arm. Soldier Bot: You will not be missed! Attack! (Soldier Bots continue to launching rockets at the two) Sally: Any ideas? Sonic and Sally: Woah! looks around and sees two hoverbots approach. The fire extinguisher foam is starting to accumulate outside the building. Sonic: The foam! both jump and land in a mass of the foam at the bottom of the building. They both escape. Sonic: Past cool! Now let’s hope that the hover-pad is still where we left it! continue running, with Swatbots & Guard Bots continuing to fire toward them. They reach the hoverpad (a flat-panelled ship) and fly away. Scout Bot: You have got to be kidding me! Sonic: Waah! We’re in gear! Bots, Guard Bots & Gator Biters follow them Scout Bot: Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Eat my dust! Sally: Sonic! Behind us! makes numerous manoeuvers in the skies of Robotropolis in an attempt to lose the hoverbots, gator bites & the guard bots moving erratically and between pipes. Sonic: Hang on, Sal! Sally: They're still behind us! flies past a large hole in a pipe, then does a quick turn-about, flying into the hole. He looks back as the hoverbots fly by without noticing. Sonic: Adios! Swatbots and Gator biters! When the hedgehog brain is really cookin’, those chumps don’t stand a chance. activates the hoverpad again and leaves the hole. Just as they exit, a hoverbot approaches from above. Sally: Sonic! presses a button on the hoverpad control panel. Sonic: No prob. (More of Mech Tech's Guard Bots begins to open fire from the top of the buildings) Engineer Bot: (assemble a Sentry-Gun to open fire at the two) Sentry going up! hoverpad instantly stops, causing the hoverbot to fly by at fast speed, knocking the pad into a downward twirl. Sonic is able to take control before they hit the ground. Sally: Maybe the old hedgehog brain is a little over-cooked?! Sonic: A minor mistake, no biggie. We gotta be close to that subway station. hoverpad flies at a high altitude while 4 hoverbots, Guard Bots & Gators on guard continue to fly low. They take notice and fly upwards at the pad. Sonic is sweating as he looks back. Heavy Bot: (readies his Minigun) Oh! Run! Run! I'm coming for you! Sonic: *gasp* Oh man. Sally: No biggie, huh? Sonic: Okay, a major biggie. bots & gators continue to pursue over the skies of Robotropolis. How come they’re not shooting at us? Sally: They're saving us for the Robotocizer. Sonic: Well it ain't gonna happen. Hang tight. Sally: Sonic... Sonic: Chill, I know what I'm doin'. Sally: Huh, that would be a first. Sonic: Very funny. Sally: Thank you. Sonic: Outta the way, SWATbutts! Hedgehog comin’ through! Ha ha! Am I cool or am I cool? Sally: That was absolutly crazy, Sonic! Sonic: Hehee, yeah it was, wasn’t it? Sally: You are impossible! Sonic: Thank you, thank you. See that subway station anywhere, Sal? Sally: Yes, there! Soldier Bot: (ambushes by rocket jumping upwards & launches another rocket at the hover pad, blasting it out of the sky) MAGGOTS! Sally: Sonic! Sonic: Hang on! Sally: (as the pad lands near the subway tunnel) Wuh, at least we made it to the rendezvous point. Sonic: Let's juice! (The Guard Bots continue to chase down the two to the subway station downstairs.) Demo Bot: (as the Demo Bots open fire bombs from their bomb launchers) In your language, Eat Lead Laddies! Sally: Ahhhhh! (Scene change: Subway station) Jackson Piraka: (with Rico, Bruno, Wrench & Ivy, keeping an eye out for anything coming, while he can't help but think of River) River... King Joseph: (Still wondering if his mother was around, and began to shed a tear.) Mother. I really miss you. Bunnie: (Comforts King Joseph) Jackson Piraka: (spots two shadows belonging to Sonic & Sally) Here they come! Rico Rahkshi: You ok back there? King Joseph: Yeah, I just miss my mother. Wrench: If you don't mind me saying, look over there. (Points to an arriving train) Sally: Workerbots. Jackson Piraka: (noticing the robots heading towards the train) That's train might lead them somewhere underground. King Joseph: Guys, there. That bot is.... My mother. Sonic: And there's my Uncle Chuck. King Joseph: I'm coming for you, Mom! (But before King Joseph could get to his beloved mother he was stopped by Sally, Gulp and Crush.) Gulp: Hold it, Boss. There's too many gators and bots down there. Rico Rahkshi: Hold up, who is that? (Points to a Blue Female Robotic Piraka, wearing a dark veil around her mouth, sneaking about, near the robots) Jackson Piraka: No it can be, that's... River... I recognise that blue female from anywhere. She's here too, but why? River: (secretly ready her weapons, which are her dual Trishulas & a Zamor Blaster of her own, to use it against the workerbots) Bruno: Wait, what is she doing? Ivy: I don't think I'm gonna like it. Crush: That train might lead us to were they're going, come on, let's move. (The Freedom Fighters then hurried to the train.) Wrench Monkey: If we can reach to the train... King Joseph: I'm going after mom. Sonic: And I'm after Uncle Chuck. Jackson Piraka: Same with me & River! Joseph Jr.: Oh man, this is not going to end well. King Joseph: Mom! It's me! Your beloved son, Joseph! Beth Koopa and Uncle Chuck: (Growls) Sonic: Yo! Guys, what are you doing?! River Piraka: (suddenly ambushes the workerbots, Beth Koopa & Uncle Chuck, taking them out) (aiming her Trishulas & Zamor Blaster at the team & the two roboticized bots) I'll ask the questions! Now who are you & what are you doing here in this dark city? Jackson Piraka: River! Is that you? What is the meaning of this? River Piraka: No one is safe from the darkness of the wicked! A.R.E.S. has sent you all to stop me from doing any more vigilante deeds against him & his alliance. Rico & Wrench: (were surprised like the rest) What?! Ivy: What?! Bruno Bear: What?! What?! What?! Jackson Piraka: What?! Don't you recognise us? River Piraka: You heard me right, the Toa would never attack a fellow Toa, now stay out of the way otherwise somebody's gonna get hurt! Rico: (Now offended) Now wait just a Cotton picking...! (River Piraka suddenly performs a spinning heel kick at Rico, sending him flying & crashing towards the group, minus Jackson) Jackson Piraka: (noticing the group are now hurt from the sudden attack) (readies his Chainsaw Blade & Zamor Blaster) (now angered) That's it! (Jackson & River begins to engage in a heated brawl against one another, throwing each other's blows at one another, while blocking a few, which seems to be a heated evenly match fight.) Ivy Skunk: (noticing Uncle Chuck & Beth Koopa retreating into the train through the tunnel) Theyre getting away! Jackson Piraka & River Piraka: (getting pushed back, noticing this) River Piraka: Stay away from A.R.E.S., for he is mine! (Stabs at the side of the train with her Trishulas, riding along the train on the side) Jackson Piraka: Get back here! (Stabs his blade, to ride along after River Piraka) I still got questions for you! Bruno Bear: Jackson, no! Rico Rahkshi: (getting up, feeling dizzy) Is it Boxing Day already? (Shakes his head, noticing that Jackson & River were fighting on top of the train) Wait, wait! I want to ride the train too! Wrench Monkey: (facepalms) I can't believe this! Hurry! We need to follow the train, it's heading for the Crystal Mine! Antoine: Where is this Crystal of mine? Wrench Monkey: This way! Ivy Skunk: Hope Jackson & River can patch things up. Sally: Well, I guess we're start walking. Rotor: Hey guys, (points to a mine cart) There's our ride to the mine. Ivy Skunk: EEP! (Quickly dodges from the blasts from the Guard Bots) Engineer Bot: I'm gonna lay you out! Wrench Monkey: Everyone inside! Now! (The team quickly takes the mine carts, riding after the train, dodging the Guard Bots' blasts. While Jackson & River continues clashing each other on top of the train.) Jackson Piraka: (as the train continues on around the mining cranes above the mine) River! It's me, Jackson Piraka! Don't make me hurt you! River Piraka: Why should I believe you? Your not a Toa Okuma like I have! And I don't do well with dirty dirty liars. Jackson Piraka: Were both mutated into an abnormal state, along with Rico, Razor, Shard & Granite & now we're nothing like our former selves anymore. River Piraka: Please, don't make do this! (Trying to hold back her sadness & rage) Jackson Piraka: (as the train stops, with Uncle Chuck & Beth Koopa exiting the train, who noticed the two & sounding the alarm) We have no other choice! River Piraka: (holding back her sadness & rage, now bottled up & now unleashes her negative emotions) I said, "Leave Me Alone!" (Suddenly Rams Jackson Piraka off the train) (Both Jackson & River both fell off the train & lands on Uncle Chuck & Beth Koopa by mistake, just in time for the heroes to arrive.) Rico Rahkshi: Jackson! River! (Hurries to the two, helping them up) King Joseph: Crush! Bunnie! Grab them! (Crush and Bunnie grab Uncle Chuck and Beth Koopa, while their still pinned down by Jackson & River) Crush: Easy, girl. Bunnie: Relax, sugah. We won't hurt ya. Sonic: Get them out of there, Bunnie! Beth Koopa and Uncle Chuck: (Growls) River Piraka: (unleashes her dual Trishulas at the team, while feeling her emotions spiralling out of control) Stay back! I can't handle this pain torment from A.R.E.S. & Mecha Tech any longer! Antoine: Sacrebleu! This is terrible what Robotnik and GatorMill has done to them! Bruno Bear: What have they done? What has A.R.E.S. done to River? She's mentally insane! Gulp: If only there was some way to snap them out of it. Joseph Jr.: I think we can. Sonic! Your backpack! Find the ring and Dad's crystal! Rico Rahkshi: Jackson! Your Kanohi Mask! Jackson Piraka: (pulls out his Powered Kanohi Mask) River! Listen to my voice! (Sonic finds the Power Ring and King Joseph's Crystal) King Joseph: Mom, this is one of our family's Power Crystals. Sonic: And Uncle Chuck, this is one of the power rings you invented for me, remember? King Joseph: Please, Mom. Come back to me. Jackson Piraka: River! I'll prove to you that I am Jackson Piraka! You remember my first Kanohi Mask! I always carry it with me! I was going to give it to you as a gift if we take out A.R.E.S., but instead... I never even have the chance because of what we are now. River, please listen to me. We need you back, I need you back, my lovely River. (Soon enough) River Piraka: (beginning to calm down slowly, remembering Jackson's first Kanohi Mask he built & all of the adventures they have as Toa before the mutation corrupted them) (looks at Jackson with positive emotional eyes) Jackson? Is that really you? Beth Koopa: Joseph? Is it you, honey? Uncle Chuck: Sonic? Is that you, sonny? King Joseph: Mom! Oh, thank lord. I missed you so much. Beth Koopa: Mommy missed you too, sweetie. Sonic: Man, I sure missed you. Uncle Chuck: I missed you too. Still good-lookin’ and always cookin’, eh Sonny boy? Jackson Piraka: Thank goodness your back my old friend. (Cuddles River Piraka) River Piraka: (giggles a bit) You mask maker you. You could've been radioactive bones. Jackson Piraka: Could've been physically. But mentally, we're not. Bruno Bear, Wrench Monkey & Ivy Skunk: (felt happy for them) Awww... Rico Rahkshi: (cuddles Jackson & Rico) Awwww... I just love family & friendly reunions. Uncle Chuck: (Noticing King Joseph) Sonic? Who is that giant tortoise? Sonic: Oh, that's King Joseph Koopa. He's a new member of the Freedom Fighters. King Joseph: Pleasure to finally meet you, Uncle Chuck. Uncle Chuck: The pleasure is mine, Joseph. (Notice Jackson Piraka as well) And Im guessing you don't want to be chopped liver either. Jackson Piraka: Yes. I'm Jackson Piraka & this is Rico Rahkshi, Bruno Bear, Wrench Monkey & Ivy Skunk. And also River Piraka. Uncle Chuck: Pleasure to meet you all as well. King Joseph: Now that they're free, let's get out of here. River Piraka: (stops King Joseph) Not just yet. (Pulls Jackson & Joseph to the "out of order" elevator door with Uncle Chuck's help & prys it open with her blades) Bunnie, a little hand here if you please? Bunnie: With pleasure. (help both Piraka on prying the doors open) Jackson Piraka: What are you talking about not leaving just yet, River? River Piraka: Follow me. (Jumps down through the elevator passage) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (look at each other & a bit hesitant at first, before jumps in, following after River) Bruno: (to the group, mostly Uncle Chuck) Where is River taking us? King Joseph: Only one way to find out, Bruno. (Follows the rest of the group) Joseph Jr.: I hope River knows what she's doing. Bruno, Wrench, Ivy: (follows with, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor & the rest of the group as well) Rico: (slides down while holding a screaming Antoine with him) Wait for me! Jackson Piraka: (makes it down the elevator car with the group & pry open the roof door to get inside with the group) So River, what is it that you want to show us? River Piraka: You'll see... (opens the elevator door with the group's help) Behold... (The group all noticed that They found suspended in midair with the lines, hoisting & holding up is a giant crystal, by Guard Bots, Gator Guards & Swatbots, who were mining for crystals, especially the huge crystal.) Wrench: Oh my word...! Rico Rahkshi: It's huge! Jackson Piraka: Is that an active crystal? River Piraka: And the largest one these villains can find & the most vital to be protected. Ivy Skunk: What do you mean? River Piraka: Think about it, if they hoisted a giant crystal that size, up to the surface completely, what would happen? Joseph Jr.: Then Robotnik, GatorMill and A.R.E.S will be too powerful to stop. Beth Koopa: Exactly. River Piraka: And it would also destroy the whole Eco system. Bruno Bear: (surprised & confused with the team) Wait what?! River Piraka: It would mean if they hoist it all the way up today. It would spell doom for all of us & the entire planet itself if we don't stop it! Ivy Skunk: (gulps) This is bad news! Sally: You we're right. Jackson Piraka: Quick, are there any ideas on how to bring the entire crystal back down? "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes